1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aerodynamic appendix, known as a front spoiler for intercepting the air which flows below a moving motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of front spoiler units for an automotive vehicle have been proposed and in practical use. FIG. 5 shows a typical front spoiler unit B which is provided with a pair of spoiler elevation units 102, 102. Each of the spoiler elevation units 102, 102 is provided with an elevation shaft 103. A front air spoiler 104 is connected to the elevation shafts 103, 103, and is vertically movable between a retracted position, shown by a long and two short dashes line, and an operating position, shown by a continuous line. Accordingly, during low speed cruising or rough load cruising, it is possible that the air spoiler 104 is retracted inside of a vehicle body 101 by operating the both elevation units 102, so as to prevent the air spoiler 104 from being impacted with obstacles on road. On the other hand, during high speed cruising, the air spoiler 104 is lowered by the elevation units 102, in order to decrease the dynamic lift relative to the vehicle body 101 by decreasing the air flow amount passing through a portion between the vehicle body 101 and a road surface. Also, such an front air spoiler is required to enlarge a vertical length of the air spoiler 104 in order to further improve the aerodynamic performance. However, it is difficult to ensure a sufficient retracting space for such an enlarged air spoiler at the front portion of the vehicle body 101, since various parts, such as an engine or radiator, have been packed within the vehicle body 101. Accordingly, it is difficult to obtain a sufficient aerodynamic performance by such a conventional retractable front air spoiler.